


Art- Better than Suspension

by Selofain



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Fanart, James Rhodes - Freeform, Jan Van Dyne - Freeform, Kamala Khan - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Nick Fury - Freeform, Pepper Potts - Freeform, natasha romanov - Freeform, sam wilson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selofain/pseuds/Selofain
Summary: Is this really better than being suspended from school?For the Cap/IM Reverse Big Bang 2017.





	Art- Better than Suspension

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap I still don't know what I was thinking, a crowd picture with actual background!!!
> 
> But here it is. It's based off of [this tumblr post](http://selofain.tumblr.com/post/142364460458/renaimori-but-like-imagine-ur-otp), and I thought, "Perfect for Avengers Academy." It was fun to work on, amid all the internal screaming about positions, perspective, color, etc.


End file.
